What We Could Be
by lexi.books5
Summary: What would happen if the demigods weren't demigods? What if they were normal teenagers?
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth Chase stood on the corner of her street, waiting for the bus to pick her up. She shivered against the late November cold. "Why did we have to move to New York?" She muttered to herself. "I was fine with San Francisco, but _no._ Dad decided to move to the coldest place on earth." She shrugged her backpack on as she heard the squeals of a bright yellow school bus.

"Well," Annabeth sighed. "Here goes nothing."

She placed one step in front of the other, determined not to make a fool of herself on her very first day. A plump, round lady sat in the driver's seat with a warm look on her face. "How you doing, honey?" She asked with a slight accent. Southern, maybe? "I'm doing fine, thank you." She answers. Before the driver can say anything else, Annabeth takes the seat right behind her, which happens to be empty. She sighs with relief. "One seat, all to myself. Hopefully it can stay like this for the rest of the year."

Annabeth's new, much smaller house was fairly close to her new school, Goode High, so the bus was more or less empty. The bus made around seven more stops before someone tried to sit next to her.

"Hi," A boy coughed. Annabeth looked up from her book, clearly annoyed. "Hello." She said plainly. The boy, whose dramatic sea-green eyes were quite distracting, ran his fingers through his jet black hair. "You- uh, you're sitting in my seat." Annabeth inhaled, exasperated, but she knew that this seat wouldn't last. She started to get up when the boy spoke. "No! It's okay. It's just, well, I've never met you before. I thought you might have been on the wrong bus or something." He said quickly. Annabeth held back a giggle, her lips tightening. This boy was obviously a little nervous to be meeting her.

"Well, you've never met me before because I'm a new student at Goode. Annabeth Chase." She stuck out her hand, waiting for him to shake it. He took it immediately. "Nice to meet you, Annabeth," He sucked in a breath. "I'm Percy Jackson."

Percy scooted into the seat, and instantly Annabeth regretted giving him the extra space. She opened her book quietly and continued to read, very much aware of Percy staring at her. "Why are you staring at me?" She asked sharply. Percy averted his eyes to her book, blushing furiously. "I was wondering what you were reading?" He lied. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Architecture. I'm reading a book about architecture." She said flatly. Percy tilted his head. "Why architecture?" He asked. Annabeth sighed."Because I like it. What about you? Any books you enjoy?"  
"I don't read that often."  
"Why?"  
"I have dyslexia. And ADHD..." Percy drifted off, letting Annabeth put the rest of the pieces together. "Okay, so you don't read. What do you do, then?" "I surf, and scuba dive. My dad actually let me down in his submarine on day, but that was a while ago." Annabeth's eyes widened. "Your dad has a submarine? What does he do?" Percy sighed. "He owns a huge oil company, you know, Poseidon Inc?" She nodded. Poseidon Inc. was one of the biggest oil companies in the world. Percy must be really rich. "Well, he's so rich he can afford practically anything. So yeah, he has a submarine." Annabeth noticed something had changed in Percy's tone. Bitterness, maybe?

"You must not like your dad much," Annabeth said softly. "Why?"

Percy sucked in a deep breath. She had obviously hit a soft spot. "Listen, if you don't want to share-" "No, no. It's okay." Percy ran his fingers through his hair. "My mom and dad, they never got married. When my dad found out that my mom was pregnant with me, he left. He left my mom with a bastard of a man." Percy clenched his hands by his thighs, clearly stressed by the memory. "But that's in the past," he sighed. "My mom has a new boyfriend, and they're going to get married next spring."

They talked for a while, Annabeth explaining her love for books and her fear of the ocean. "Why?" Percy asked. "Because it's so huge, and wild, and so unpredictable. I can't control it." She answered. Percy talked about Goode High, who to be friends with and who not to be friends with. "You should totally be friends with me now, obviously, if we're going to keep sitting in the same spot." Percy raised an eyebrow and stuck out his hand. "Friends?"  
Annabeth thrust out her hand, enthusiastic to have a true friend.

"Friends."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the favorites, follows, and review. They really gave me the motivational boost to keep writing. So I've had an idea, and I think I'm gonna go through with it: Instead of doing just Percabeth, what if I do all the headcannons (NOT including caleo. Leo's mine 3) and some of the other characters (Reyna, Nico, etc)? Tell me if you like it or not. Anyways, this chapter is in Reyna's POV:

Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano slammed her fist on her locker door. "Why?" She growled. The girl-who was apparently new- next to her gave her a peculiar look. "I think the correct way to open a locker is to put in the code, not to bang on it." She laughed a little. Reyna smiled. "Thanks for the tip, but I needed to let some stress out: Boy problems. What're you gonna do?" The new girl nodded, as if she completely understood Reyna's situation. "I'm Annabeth." She stuck out her hand. Reyna shook it wearily. "I'm Reyna."

The classes were a blur. The only one she paid attention to was art, and even that was just awful.

"Wow, Reyna." Rachel, her art partner, studied Reyna's painting. Red paint covered a canvas with black and dark purple splotches across it. "That's… interesting?" "It's my feelings." Reyna muttered, stabbing the brush onto the canvas once again, creating another black splotch. "Oh."

Rachel stayed silent for the rest of the class.

Once the last bell rang, Reyna shot out of her seat. She was fast, but not fast enough.

"Hey Reyna! Ready for tonight?" Octavian circled her, as if he was the predator and she was the prey. Reyna sighed. "Sure, Octavian. I'm so excited." He smiled, his teeth so bright that they should have come with a warning sign. "So am I, babe." Reyna gave him a disgusted look. "Do not, under any circumstances, call me 'babe.'" Octavian rolled his eyes, making Reyna's insides burn with anger. "Alright, ba- Reyna. But don't expect me to not let everyone know that now you're my girlfriend." He walked off, happily telling everyone that would listen that Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano was now his girlfriend.

"I'm not your freaking girlfriend. It's just a date." Reyna growled. She pulled her backpack on her shoulder and walked off home, furious at Octavian and herself

"You've got a date tonight!" Reyna's mom- Bellona- sang as she tried to pull up Reyna's hair. "Mom, I'm trying to get the guy to not like me." Bellona sighed. "Honey, I know you'll kick his butt, but don't you want to at least look gorgeous while doing it?" Reyna swatted her mother's hands away from her hair. She turned away from the mirror and faced Bellona. "Mom, my dream is to be a General, just like you were. I don't need a boy for that, right?" Bellona tucked a strand of Reyna's hair behind her ear. "Honey," She sighed. "It all depends on how you feel."

He was late. Of course he was late. Reyna shows up 10 minutes late, just to make sure that Octavian hates her, and he's later than her. "Uh, table for two please." She told the host. He waved his hand to an empty table, indicating that this is where she was supposed to be sitting. The menus were already set out.

"Reyna!" Octavian's voice rang in Reyna's ears. "Great." She muttered. Reyna turned around and put on her best fake smile. "Hi, Octavian!" Octavian stopped in his tracks, his smile frozen on his face. "What are you wearing?" He asked, his teeth clenched. Reyna put on a smug face. "My pajamas. Aren't they wonderful?" She twirled, showing off her fuzzy cat pants and her 'I only care on Fridays' baggy T-shirt. Octavian's left eye twitched. "Reyna, people are staring!" He whispered angrily. "Haters gonna hate." She shrugged. He sighed and grabbed the menu as he sat down. After skimming over it for a few seconds, Octavian's eyes widen. "Woah, I didn't know it would be this expensive!" He dropped the menu onto the table, shaking his head. "I'm not paying for this."

Reyna squinted her eyes, anger slowly but surely boiling inside of her. "But you suggested this restaurant, remember?" "Because it got good reviews! I didn't know the price," He laughed. "Hey, you have lots of money. You could pay for-." Reyna pulled her hand back and slapped Octavian on the cheek, making his face an angry red. "What was that for?" He screamed, furious. She grabbed his ear and yanked it towards her face, breathing hard. "People are staring, Octavian." She hissed. The host, who she had only talked to a moment before, marched up to them. "Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're disturbing our guests." He said plainly. Reyna raised her chin. "Of course, sir." As she looked around, she realized how many people were staring. A crazed, teenage girl in her pajamas pinching the ear of a teenage boy- really, he looked about 13 or 14, the limp noodle- in a suit. How could people not be staring?

Reyna ignored the stares and walked out of the restaurant, Octavian trailing behind her. His face was still burning red, whether from the slap or embarrassment, Reyna didn't know.

"Reyna, what was that about?" Octavian yelled. "You just got us kicked out from a restaurant! On a date!" "I can't stand you anymore, Octavian!" Reyna screamed, running her hands through her hair. "It's like everything wants us to be together except for me! Every time there's a group assignment, we always get put together! And then I end up doing all the work!" She glared at Octavian, her hatred finally being put into words. "You're always rude to everyone, even if they try to be friends with you. I didn't even want to do this! Why do you think I came in my pajamas?"

Octavian balled his fists, his face turning even redder. "If you didn't want to go out with me, then why did you ask me out?!" He yelled angrily. "IT WAS A DARE!" Reyna shrieked, waving her hands wildly. "From my stupid sister! I'm going to kill her when I get home!"

Octavian bit his lip furiously. "So that's it? We're finished?"

Reyna laughed irritably. "We never even started."

 **A/N: Reyna seems a little fierce, but I was trying to get a point. Anyways, tell me what you think! Should I keep going with all the headcannons, or just stick to percabeth? I try to post a new chapter every Friday so I can be** **consistent.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Really sorry I haven't updated… but I'm soooo glad all of you liked my idea! I will definitely go back to percabeth. Since I'm having trouble keeping up wwith writing (my summer is** _ **really**_ **busy!), you should go check out TheFutureAuthor's story, The Rise of Night: The Jackson Twin Chronicles: Book One. It's amazing! I got the chills reading it. Anyways, this chapter is on Solangelo. I love them!**

Nico Di Angelo paced around the hospital lobby, running his fingers through his hair. _Bianca has to make it._ He thought. _She has to._

A boy with sun kissed skin and surfer blond hair walked into the lobby, a clipboard in his hand. "You're Nico, right?" He said. His voice was sweet and smooth, like honey. "Uh, yeah." Nico muttered. The boy set his mouth in a firm line. "I'm Will, a volunteer here at the hospital. I'm pretty sure we've met." Nico nodded, although he had no memory of meeting someone named Will. "Is Bianca doing okay?" He asked, emotions rushing through his body. Will bit his lip. "She's in critical condition. The doctors- they don't think she'll make it after tonight."

Nico squeezed his eyes shut. "Can I go visit her?" He murmured. Will nodded. "Just follow me."

Will lead Nico through a series of hallways, doors lining the walls. Finally Will stopped at one of the doors and opened it, revealing a small room. Although there were many items in the room, the only thing Nico focused on were the heartbeat monitor and his sister.

Will long forgotten, Nico headed towards the bed. "Bianca?" He whispered. A girl with long, dark hair and beautiful black eyes turned her head. "Nico," She smiled. "Come here."

Nico made his way through the room, all the while listening to the constant _beep_ of the heartbeat monitor. _Stay with me, Bianca._

Her smile was strong, but her voice was failing. "Nico, I'm glad you're here." She croaked. Nico breathed deeply, trying not to cry. Seeing his sister in such a critical state was horrifying. "Bianca," He cried. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

There was a moment of quiet, Nico crying silent tears, and Bianca doing the same. "Nico, listen to me." She wheezed, wiping her tearstained face. "Holding a grudge is dangerous. You have to forgive. You have to promise me this." She stared at Nico, giving him the stern look he had always known.. Nico knew she was talking about the driver who had hit her while she was crossing the road. A rush of anger flooded him as he remembered the car crashing into Bianca, the shock on the driver's face. His unforgiving sea green eyes would haunt Nico forever. "I- I promise." He stuttered, although the anger still remained in him.

Bianca nodded and began to close her eyes. The heartbeat monitor beeped a little faster. _Is that a good thing?_

Her breathing slowed. _She's just resting, right?_

"Nico, thank you," Bianca whispered. Nico could hardly hear her voice.

The heartbeat monitor made a long, loud beep.

And Bianca stopped breathing.

 **A/N: I'm sorry for all of you who are reading this… *cries* It was really hard for me to write. I know this is a really short chapter, but I'll continue it. Just need some time to recover because I jUST KILLED BIANCA DI ANGELO. There wasn't any** _ **real**_ **solangelo action here, but I needed something to build off of. Trust me, there will be LOTS of solangelo in the upcoming chapters ;)**


End file.
